Kartaxian-Granolian Wars
Relations Before 423 Helios, now called Granolia, was only discovered year -203. At the time, nobody thought much of it, with a small, unremarkable tribal species being the only life of note there. The first Kartaxian scouts did a scan of the planet in year 389, finding a relatively advanced species there. This species, at the time, had only recently developed nuclear weapons and still was in factions on their homeworld, a not unusual sight for such primitive dwellers. First Core War Year 423 marked the beginning of the Kartaxians' first invasion of Helios III. In the beginning the invasion went as expected, the natives fought hard but were pushed back. However, the planet's weather was unlike anything the Kartaxians had fought in before, reaching temperatures as low as -50 degrees. Kartaxian armor froze in these conditions, so many reinforcements were required to continue the war. When the Kartaxians led a chemical attack on a Helian city, the Helians began to carpet-bomb Kartaxian field hospitals, something that was illegal in early Trifectan affairs. The bombings had a large impact on Kartaxian supplies, destroying much of their invasion force. This was the first of many shocking atrocities the Helians were willing to put upon the Kartaxians. As vengeance, the Kartaxians launched a very rudimentary Cobalt-50 Bomb towards the Helians. However, with their primitive rockets, the Helians managed to knock it off course a full 180 degrees, where it struck the Kartaxian homeworld and caused unimaginable damage. The Kartaxians retreated from Helios and officially recognized the species as an independent group. Second Core War When the Kartaxians invaded a second time, in year 1062, the Helians put up even more of a fight. If a Kartaxian army took a Helian city, the Helians would burn the city to the ground, just to spite their old enemy. When Kartaxians would take Helian citizens to interrogate them, the citizens would fight to the death to protect their families and their offspring. These Helians had, as they would say, "balls of steel." The Kartaxian 3rd Army prepared to invade Aridia, a continent which had conditions much more suitable for Kartaxians to live in. However, they took staggering losses from another Helian faction, called the Morganians. The war effort in the northern sectors worsened as this happened, as Helian mechanized robots took the Kartaxians by surprise and destroyed entire battalions alone. The first space battle the Helians took part in was above their de facto capital, Oofalopalis. Three Helian destroyers, shaped like wedges and with electric bolt emplacements on their sides, stood against fifteen Kartaxian dropships. The battle only lasted a few minutes, but in the end only three dropships remained against two destroyers. Neither side technically won, but it is considered a Helian victory. The Kartaxians retreated, AGAIN, from Helios in year 1105, only 15 years before the Eleventh Helian War, which would cement the Helians, now known as Granolians, as a power in the Sagittarius sector of the Lactus Galaxy, or the Milky Way. Kada'I-Granolian War After the Granolians first entered the Trans-Galactic Congress, the Kartaxians underwent a vicious civil war in which the religious extremist group, the Kadalea-Ika-I rose to power. The Kartaxian species effectively was wiped out, but the Granolians actually fought with the Kartaxians, as the two Core Wars had spurred an intense respect between the two species, as the Kartaxians attempted friendly relations with the new species. While the Kada-I were driven of Kartaxis and Daraxis, they still integrated into Granolian society, in which they became scientists, with a large sect of them researching a new kind of weapon that caused the Granolians much suspicion- The Singularity Device, the most powerful weapon ever concieved.